Who are YOU? Is Kodoku Another Hitachiin?
by chibiRAVEN123
Summary: There is a new student at Ouran High School, but he's not rich and he's not on a scholarship... So who is he?
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru Hitachiin was furious, and he had no idea why, which only made him angrier. He got up and started to pace the perimeter of the room.

Kaoru, Hikaru's twin brother, looked up from where Hikaru had just been laying. As his twin, Kaoru knew Hikaru better than anyone, sometimes even Hikaru himself – just like now.

"You're upset because Haruhi chose the boss over you," Kaoru stated calmly. Hikaru stopped abruptly.

Then, sighing, he laid down next to his brother. "I don't know. But I do know one thing. Tamaki-sempai _himself _didn't even realize he liked her until Haruhi said it for him." He stopped, then continued, "We could all see it, but he's too much of an idiot to see it for himself."

A loud clap of thunder made them jump. Kaoru watched his brother's facial expression go from irritated to worried. Sitting up, he said, "Lemme go get the phone."

"Huh? Why?" asked Hikaru.

"You're the idiot here, Hikaru. You obviously want to make sure Haruhi's gonna be okay," Kaoru answered calmly. Hikaru grinned.

"You know me so well," he said. "Come on; let's go call Haruhi."

"H-Hello?" Haruhi Fujioka answered her cell phone in a shaky voice.

"Haruhi?! Are you okay? Should I come over?!" Tamaki Suoh all but yelled into the phone.

"Hey, Sempai, calm down! Okay, yes, I'm physically fine. Emotionally, not so much. And no, I don't think you should come over. My dad is still mad at you for that pict-" _Beep. _Haruhi took the phone away from her ear and saw the CALL WAITING light blinking.

"I have a call waiting. I'll call you back later, 'kay, Sempai?" Without waiting for an answer, and Tamaki still screaming into the phone, Haruhi hung up.

Glancing at the picture ID, she saw Hikaru was calling. _Why is he calling? _she wondered. _Is he trying to check up on me too?_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Haruhi," said a voice that was _not _Hikaru's.

"Kaoru?! Why are you calling me on Hikaru's phone?"

"Wow, you really can tell us apart!" Kaoru chuckled. "I'm the one calling you because _someone's_ being a _scaredy-cat!"_

_"__I am not being a scaredy-cat!"_ Hikaru yelled in the background.

Kaoru sighed. "Hang on a sec, Haruhi."

Haruhi heard whispering on the other end of the line. Then Hikaru shouted, "WHAT?! NO!" More whispers, and he grumbled, "Fine..."

"Uh... Haruhi?" Hikaru asked nervously, like it might have been her dad.

"Who else would it be?"

"Oh, the storm must not be bothering you that much if you can be so snippy. Goodbye."

_"__Hikaru!"_ Kaoru said sharply.

"Okay, okay," Hikaru grumbled again. Then, in monotone, "Are you okay, Haruhi? Should we come over, Haruhi?"

"You know, Sempai just asked me those same questions."

"What?! You mean he just called you?" Hikaru sounded kind of... jealous.

Even though she was smart enough to tell the twins apart, Haruhi was totally clueless when it came to love. The only reason she was able to tell Tamaki liked her was because she liked him too. Otherwise, it had to be said _very_ bluntly, so she was completely oblivious to the hint of jealousy in Hikaru's voice. Still, she could tell _something_ was up. She was about to answer him when her dad called to her.

"Haruhi!"

"Hang on, Hikaru. My dad's calling me." She set the phone down on her futon and said, "Yeah, Dad?"

"Who in the world could you be calling at ten o'clock at night? It's not that Tamaki boy, _is it?"_

Haruhi sighed. "No, Dad, actually, it's _Hikaru_ that I'm talking to. He called to make sure I was okay."

"How sweet. Now tell him you have to go to bed!"

Haruhi picked up the phone. "Did you guys get all of that?" she asked.

"Yeah," answered Hikaru. Well, don't forget w have a club meeting at lunch and after school. Bye." He hung up.

_He seemed in a hurry to get off the phone,_ thought Haruhi. _Weird._

Two blocks away from Haruhi's apartments, in a small one-story house, a boy was crying.

He was looking at some old photos of his mom and dad, two hours after he received the phone call that would change his life forever. The man on the other end had said that the bank where his parents had worked had been robbed, and neither of them had survived.

He had been looking through their belongings when he found an orange envelope, the kind you get report cards in. He opened it carefully.

He skimmed it, his vision blurry with tears, and came across two words that looked familiar. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at the words again.

_That was his name._

He read it over and over again, hoping he was wrong. But no, he was one hundred percent positive that it was his name: _Kodoku Hitachiin._

Then he found a word even more bone-chilling: "adoption." He gasped.

_He was holding his own adoption papers._

Clutching the papers in his fist, he ran out into the pouring rain.


	2. Chapter 2

When he stopped to rest, he glanced at the envelope, looking for the adoption center address. He found it and took off again, this time in the direction of the center.

Bursting into the adoption center's lobby, red hair plastered to his forehead, Kodoku must have looked pretty strange, judging by the faces of the workers. Still, the lady at the counter welcomed him with a smile.  
"Hello," she said a bit too cheerfully, considering the situation. "How may I help you, young man?"  
He approached her desk hesitantly and said, "Uh... hi. My name is Kodoku Hitachiin, and... and..." He stopped, then blurted, "I think these are my adoption papers!"  
The room started to spin. Saying it out loud made it real. Dizzy, he backed up and collapsed into the nearest chair. The lady's smile vanished.  
"Oh my," she said Then, realizing he was alone at ten thirty on a Tuesday night, she asked carefully, "Where are your – ah – parents?"  
Trying not to cry, he answered in a whisper, "Dead. They were killed during a bank robbery."  
Then he got an idea. Looking up, he asked, "Are you able to look at adoption records? I don't have any known family, and if I really am adopted..."  
The lady smiled. "Of course, hon. To do that, I'll need your full name and age. Oh, and since you don't have anywhere to go, you'll have to sleep at the orphanage‒"  
"The _orphanage?!"  
_"Just for tonight, at the very least. By morning, I should have your birth parents' address. But first, you need to sleep."  
Reluctantly, he agreed.  
"Good. Now, your full name, please?"  
"Kodoku Hitachiin."  
She typed his name into a search field on her computer. "Okay. Age?"  
"Sixteen."  
After typing that, she hit the ENTER key. Two seconds later, there was a grand total of one result. She clicked on it and started to skim.  
Kodoku leaned over the counter, trying to get a glimpse of what she was reading. "What did you find?"  
The lady looked up at him, grinning. "I have good news. I've found your birth parents. But you'll still have to stay for the night, and possibly tomorrow, too. We need to, ah, prepare them for your arrival."  
He nodded.  
The next thing he knew, he was drifting off to sleep.

Kodoku woke up and looked around, confused. _Where am I?_ he wondered.  
Then, memories of the previous night came back, everything at once. _Mom and Dad are dead,_ he thought solemnly. _And they weren't even my real parents.  
_Just then, a man came in, a blue suit jacket in his arms. He strode up to Kodoku's bed and thrust the outfit at him, saying, "Put this on. It's your new uniform."  
"Uh, thank you?" Kodoku said, his tone making it a question. The man nodded stiffly.  
He showered in record-time and got dressed even quicker. He combed his hair in the style he was used to – brushed forward in bangs, the rest spiked up – just to be sure there was still something familiar in his life.  
A sharp knock on the bathroom door told him it was time to go. He looked back at the mirror; he didn't recognize the young man staring back at him. He turned around, took a deep breath, and walked out.

As he walked outside, Kodoku was momentarily blinded by the morning sunlight. When his eyes adjusted, he saw the limo.  
"Whoa," he breathed. "That can't be for me, can it?"  
Then a chauffeur stepped out and asked, "Are you Kodoku Hitachiin?"  
Kodoku just stood there, gawking at the man. "Huh?" He shook his head and blinked a couple of times, then said, "Uh, yeah... yeah, I'm Kodoku." _I have a sneaking suspicion I'll be repeating that sentence many more times today,_ he thought.  
The man opened the passenger-side door of the of the limo, saying, "Master Kodoku, meet your parents."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hikaru." Kaoru nudged his brother, trying to wake him up. "Hikaru!"

"Huh?!" Hikaru stopped snoring and jolted awake. "What happened?"

Kaoru pointed at Hikaru's mouth and said, "You're drooling."

Hikaru quickly wiped his mouth and asked, "Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah, and in the middle of math class too." Haruhi suddenly appeared next to Kaoru, making both him and Hikaru jump.

"Haruhi, you scared me! Don't do that!" Hikaru said, clutching his chest.

"Mmm. Come on, it's lunchtime. Then we have the meeting." She grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the cafeteria. "And I'm _hungry."_

"Not enough food money? We could give you some, but only if we can come to your house," Kaoru said.

"And you guys said _I_ was snippy last night," Haruhi said, still dragging a now-blushing Hikaru.

"Well, you were!" Hikaru argued.

"You were snippy as well, Hikaru," said Kaoru.

"I WAS NOT!"

"'Oh, the storm must not be bothering you that much if you can be so snippy. Goodbye.' You don't call that snippy?"

"No," Hikaru said, ever the stubborn one.

"Okay, well, what about this: 'Are you okay, Haruhi? Should we come over, Haruhi?' That's not snippy?"

"Okay, fine, I was a _little_ snippy," said a defeated Hikaru.

Haruhi snorted. _"__A little?_ Try _a lot."_

"Oh, look who's the snippy one now!" Hikaru snapped.

"Both of you are being snippy now," Kaoru observed.

Suddenly Haruhi halted, making Kaoru crash into Hikaru, who crashed into Haruhi.

"Ow! What was that for, Haruhi?!" the twins said simultaneously.

"Both of you are right behind me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?" they said.

"If both of you are with me, then who's that over there?" She pointed across the hall to a boy who looked exactly like the twins.

The three of them stood there in shock for a moment, then Haruhi said, "He looks lost. Let's go meet him." She started to drag them again, with both of them protesting.

Still being dragged by Haruhi, the twins made their way through the groups if students to their look-alike standing by the cafeteria. As she walked up to him, Kaoru managed to wiggle out of her grip and say, "Hi."

The boy looked at him, startled, then said, "…Hi?"

Kaoru stuck out his hand and said, "I'm Kaoru. What's your name?"

"I've never seen Kaoru be this nice to _anyone,_ even me," muttered Hikaru. Kaoru glared at him, letting him know that he _could_ hear them.

Their look-alike stared at them and said, "…I'm Kodoku? Uh, yeah, I'm Kodoku."

"I'm Haruhi, and this is Hikaru," Haruhi spoke up. Kaoru could tell that Hikaru was groaning inwardly, _Haruhi! How could you do this to me?_

But Haruhi continued to embarrass him, saying, "Are you new? We've never seen you before." Now she was embarrassing not only Hikaru, but this Kodoku kid too.

Kodoku fidgeted. "Yeah, I'm new." Then Kaoru heard him mutter, "New is an understatement."

"We're in class 1-A. What class are you in?" Haruhi asked.

Kodoku looked shocked, and said, "I'm…I'm in 1-A, too."

Haruhi knit her eyebrows and said, "Well…if you're in 1-A, why-"

"Why haven't we ever seen you before?" Hikaru interrupted, finishing her sentence. Kaoru sighed. _So_ now _he speaks up,_ he thought.

"Um…" Kodoku fidgeted some more before saying, "I just got here, just now. Like, literally."

"Okay, we've done the whole introduction thing, so let's go eat," Kaoru interjected, his version of "making a suggestion." "And Haruhi, didn't you say you were hungry? I hear they have fancy tuna today."

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but gave into the bribe and told Kodoku, "Sorry. They're almost always like this. See you around?"

"Yeah, seeing as we're in the same class."

Haruhi smiled—a rare sight, even in the Host Club. "Okay, well, bye!"

Tamaki Suoh walked into the lunch hall and waited, expecting to be swarmed by the girls around him. When they didn't, he looked around in shock—and saw the girls mobbed around _Haruhi,_ who was trying to make her escape.

Tamaki, ever the Drama King, wailed, "Why does Daddy's little girl need to pretend to be a boy?"

A voice behind him said, "Because you're the one who made her join the Host Club in the first place."

_"__Kyoya!"_ Tamaki wailed again.

In came Kyoya Otori, the vice-president and manager for the Host Club. "Well, Tamaki, I'm just stating the facts."

"Tama-chan! Kyo-chan!"

There was Honey, whose real name was Mitskuni Haninozuka, on the shoulders of Takashi Morinozuka, nicknamed Mori. Honey had somehow managed to balance a plate of cake on Mori's head and was eating it ravenously—all the while holding his stuffed bunny "Usa-chan" in his free arm.

"Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai," Tamaki said. "What are you doing here?"

"Same as you—checking up on Haru-chan," Honey said through a mouthful of cake.

Mori, who rarely spoke more than the occasional "Yeah," surprised them by saying, "Yes, there was a storm last night."

"Yeah, and I _called_ her," Tamaki pouted, "but she said she had another call waiting and that she'd call me back. But she never did!"

"I heard that Hika-chan called her," Honey mumbled as best as he could with the newest glob of cake in his mouth.

Tamaki whirled around, glaring at the table where the twins now sat with Haruhi. _"Hikaru!"_

"But Kaoru also said that Hikaru hung up on her," Honey continued. "Something about Ranka telling her to go to bed?"

By now, Tamaki had stormed off to give Hikaru "a piece of his mind."

"Uh-oh," said Honey. "This isn't going to end well, right, Kyo-chan?"

"You may be right, Honey-sempai," Kyoya replied. "You may be right."

Having finally escaped from the swarm of girls that had surrounded her, Haruhi plonked down at the table where the twins sat. "Why did I choose to stay in the Host Club _after_ my debt was paid off?"

The twins immediately answered in one word: "Tamaki."

"Oh yeah, you're right…" Haruhi sighed.

The twins looked up and said, "Well, speak of the devil."

"I'm not the devil, Hikaru, you are!" Tamaki hissed.

Hikaru looked up and said in a nonchalant tone, "Whatever do you mean?"

Knowing that Tamaki was about to go into rage mode, Haruhi quickly got up and said, "Uh, I'm gonna go to the club room... I'll see you guys later, 'kay?"

"Bye, Haruhi," the twins said, not even looking up.

As she rushed out of the lunchroom, Haruhi crashed—literally—into Kodoku.

"Oh, hi... uh, Kodoku, right?" Haruhi said.

"Ow…yeah, that's me," said Kodoku, rubbing his shoulder. "Uh, you're Haruhi…I think."

"Yeah. Haruhi Fujioka."

"Okay…where are you going?"

"Music Room #3. That's where our club meets."

"You're in a club? What kind? Maybe I could join too."

"We're a host club. And I'm not sure you want to join…"

"Why not? What's wrong with being in a 'host club?'"

"Well... for one, we do crazy cosplay at every meeting–"

"What kind of cosplay?"

"One time we did this whole Polynesian thing in the middle of winter." She rolled her eyes. "But the customers totally loved it."

"Oh... What else?"

"The customers all prefer a different host—there's six different types: the princely type, the cool type, the boy-lolita, the strong and silent type, the mischievous type, and the natural. The president, Tamaki, is the prince; the manager and vice-president, Kyoya, is the cool type; Honey, a third-year, is the boy-lolita; Mori, also a third-year, is the strong and silent type; the twins—who you met earlier—are the mischievous ones; and I'm the natural. I wonder what you would be…" Haruhi tapped on her chin thoughtfully.

Kodoku rubbed his foot against his leg and said, "Hey, can I go with you?"

Haruhi looked up, surprised. "Uh, sure, if you want to." She smiled and said, "Well, we better hurry. Tamaki-sempai's already gonna be mad that I'm so late."


End file.
